


before you take a swing, I wonder what are we fighting for

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: You told me that I was too demanding and insecure and when I asked for a break you readily give up on me! So tell me what am I supposed to think when you didn’t even fight to stop me from walking out, Joe?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this happens because of that post-breakup AU [post](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/151122377287/post-break-up-au) on tumblr and all of the AUs are so Liebgott and Webster, that I just had to choose from several AUs for these stubborn buttfaces.
> 
> Beta-read by me, so there are definitely tons of mistake.

When Skinny Sisk hears the news about Liebgott and Webster breaking up again, he thinks of nothing, because those two are always breaking up and making up that it gets to the point where Skinny actually gets weirded out if Joe and Web are not fighting.

But then Malarkey swears up that this time Joe and Web are over for good because he hears it from Muck who hears it from Toye who hears it from Hoob that Web has moved out from Joe’s apartment; taking all of his classic books and his huge shark plushie with him and is now living in Nixon’s spare room.

Skinny doesn’t want to think about it, because he always seems to get stuck in between Joe and Web when they are having their little domestic drama. But he can’t help but worry for his two friends because despite their constant arguing and snarking; Joe and Web really do love each other. Skinny knows this; is sure of this. But now Web has moved out from their shared apartment and Skinny predicts that this time shit is really about to hit the fan for real.

And Lord help them because he _knows_ that they have to put up with Joe being extra snarky and Web being extra reclusive for a few weeks before they get back together again.

“ _If_ they get back together,” Babe says flippantly, lounging on the tiny couch and flipping through the channels before settling on wrestling; wiggling his toes excitedly.

“I heard Web is already out on a date with this one guy from his office,” George provides, walking out from his bedroom and straight to the kitchen, drinking the milk out of the carton.

Skinny frowns. Biting the inside of his mouth, worried about the unexpected turn of event.

“Why do they break up?” Shifty asks from the carpeted floor, shielding his eyes from the soft sunlight streaming from the window, still looking sleepy even after a full night of rest.

Skinny looks at Babe who looks at George who shrugs his shoulder. “Don’t know, man.” George walks out from the tiny kitchen and drops heavily next to Shifty. “It could be anything because those two just fuckin’ don’t know when to quit arguing. Like I would leave too if I keep arguing with my boyfriend every single day.”

Skinny wants to say something about how Joe and Web’s tricky relationship works. But he keeps his mouth shut instead, gulps down the words because it’s futile to make others understand. He gets up, reaches for his jacket at the back of the couch and walks out from the apartment.

He needs answer and he needs it now.

*

“I don’t know, Skinny,” Joe murmurs, still half asleep as he puts the kettle on the stove. “It just happens. We argued about something then he asked to take a break from each other.”

“And you _let_ him?”

“He’ll come back,” Joe replies, voice soft and unsure as he scoops the coffee powder into the two mugs.

“George said Web went out on a date with someone from his office,” Skinny blurts out, mentally slapping his face because Joe probably doesn’t need to know about that.

“Well good for him then,” Joe nods his head, placing the steaming mug in front of Skinny and and the latter chances a look at his friend; noting the sudden firm lines appearing around his mouth. “If he wants to date other people then that his business. I mean…”

Joe shrugs his shoulder and Skinny feels bad now because he doesn’t mean to make things worse as it is and now his big mouth just ruins everything.

“Hey, I could go on dates too,” Joe continues, smiling at Skinny but his eyes still look sad. “Maybe I’ll find a nice Jewish girl to marry and have a lot of babies with.”

“You’re not even straight, Joe.”

“I could be,” Joe mutters.

_“No!”_

Joe rolls his eyes, sipping his coffee noisily. “So he went on a date huh?” He says after a while and Skinny glances at Joe who looks like he’s about to punch something.

“I don’t know, dude. It’s probably just a rumor. You know how these guys talk. Bunch of big mouth,” Skinny assures Joe, not wanting to create any more tension between him and Web. But he sees the determined look on Joe’s face, sees the fire igniting in his eyes; burning away the sadness, and Skinny thinks that David Webster better prepares himself.

*

Web looks outside of the café. The rain is falling, soaking the world and making everything looks soft. The leaves have turned red and gold and all he wants to do is go home and curls up with his book.

But home isn’t a small apartment that he shares with Joe anymore. Home isn’t coming back to Joe already waiting with takeouts from that Chinese eatery across their apartment. Home isn’t coming back to Joe blaring Pearl Jam while he sketches at the balcony. Home isn’t him curling up on the bed, reading with Joe napping next to him.

Home is now the spare room in Nix’s townhouse, with the window facing the park instead of the river. Home is a lonely bed and even a lonelier heart.

He wants to go back but the guy sitting across him is still talking about the stock market and the current economy of the world and Web stomps down the urge to snark at this guy.

(Is it Andrew? Or Arthur? Honestly he doesn’t give a crap because this guy is _boring_ )

“David?”

That’s another thing that makes him want to ditch this guy. This guy insists on calling him with his given name. Even Joe rarely calls him that. Joe exclusively calls him _Web_ because Joe is an ass but he doesn’t mind that because Joe is his boyfriend and he doesn’t mind Joe calling him _David_ because when Joe uses that name, he knows that Joe means it.

Fuck.

_Was._

_Joe was his boyfriend._

“David, are you even listening to me? You look distracted,” Andrew/Arthur asks, his lips twisting into a petulant pout and Web wants to scream about how whatever that comes out from his mouth are dull but before he opens his mouth, another voice interrupts his little tirade.

“He’s not listening because you talk too much about boring stuff.”

Web turns his face to the left and gazes up to find Joe standing by their table, his leather jacket wet from the rain and oh god, he’s glaring at Arthur/Andrew.

“Excuse me,” Arthur/Andrew balks at the sudden intrusion. “ _Who are you_ and why are you dripping all over our table?”

Joe shakes his jacket collars and let the excessive droplets of water fall all over Arthur/Andrew’s pristine suit jacket. Ignoring his little outrage gasp, Joe leans down until his face is barely an inch apart from Arthur/Andrew.

“Listen here, Richie Rich. I don’t need to tell you who I am but you will remember my face the next time you even think about David. You got that?”

“My name’s Daniel and I would appreciate it if you would—”

Joe glares at _Daniel_ and his survival instinct must have kicked in because he shuts his mouth immediately; Joe’s lips are curled into a snarl and he looks menacing. Daniel doesn’t even say anything when Joe turns to face Web and hauls him up by his arm.

“C’mon, we are going home.”

Web follows. Leaving Daniel to gape at them, letting Joe pulls him; letting Joe wraps his fingers around his own and they walk out from the café and into the rain, still holding hand.

“I’m soaking wet,” Web complains, tugging at Joe’s hand to get his attention and Joe glances at him; stop walking long enough to let go of his hold and shrugs the jacket off his back and drapes it over Web’s head.

Web looks at his boyfriend.

_At his ex-boyfriend. Jesus. When will he get used to it?_

“Why are you doing this?” He asks, sounding small and tired and Joe looks at him. Brown eyes turn soft and something in Web’s chest tightens.

“You went out on dates,” Joe says accusingly, his hair is plastered to his forehead and Web unconsciously combs them up and he catches himself midway when Joe looks at his hand.

Web pulls it back and lets it fall limply by his side. “I went out on _one_ date, Joe.”

Joe huffs out a humorless laugh. “Still a fuckin date. What? Am I that easy to replace?”

“It wasn’t like that, Joe—”

“Then what is it, Web?” Joe snaps. “You asked for a break and you fuckin’ went out on a date with some boring ass dude! What am I supposed to think?”

The rain keeps falling. Harder. Soaking them to their bones and Web feels like he’s drowning in the heavy feeling of his heart.

“You said to me that you didn’t think we could make it,” Web reminds Joe in a tone so soft Joe has to lean in to hear him. “You told me that I was too demanding and insecure _and_ when I asked for a break you readily give up on me! So tell me what am I supposed to think when you didn’t even _fight_ to stop me from walking out, Joe?”

They stare at each other and Web doesn’t know if there are tears in his eyes or if it’s the rain falling on his face but his vision is blurry and his chest feels tight. Too tight from missing Joe, from the hurt he’s been feeling since the night they fought. He keeps his mouth shut when their friends keep asking him about the real reason why they break up.

He doesn’t know who’s to blame.

Maybe it’s him and his insecurities about where he stands in Joe’s life. Maybe it’s Joe and his emotionally stunted way of showing affection by being snarky without thinking how much his words can cut too deep. Or maybe he’s just too sensitive and he’s not cut to be in a relationship with anyone ever because look at him now.

_Look at them now._

Standing in the rain like idiots and keeping silence instead of talking about their problem like normal couple should.

Joe opens his mouth then he closes it again and Web sighs softly, pulling the jacket off of his head. “Forget it, Joe,” Web says finally, drapes the jacket gently over Joe’s shoulders. “I don’t want to know.”

Web hesitates for a second, looks at Joe’s blank face and feels his chest being squeezed tightly. He wants to shout at Joe, to grab him by his shoulders and _yells_ at him. But he starts walking instead. There’s a stone weighing his chest down. There are sharp claws sinking into his heart.

He walks away, realizing that once again Joe lets him go without fighting for him to stay.

*

Joe wants to get shit-faced drunk until the guilt bleeds away from his system.

He already gives his phone to Skinny as soon as he enters the bar; telling Skinny not to give it back until he’s sober enough not to do anything reckless and stupid. Like calling Webster and begging him to come home because it’s been weeks and he misses Web.

They have never been apart from each other this long and this shit doesn’t fly with him at all. He has half a mind to forget about Web and hook up with some random dude but fuck he’s not _that_ horny and he really does miss Web.

And he doesn’t just miss the sex.

He misses Webster’s presence. He misses Web when he wakes up in the middle of the night; reaching out his arm to touch Web only to find the spot next to him to be empty and cold. He misses Web when he wakes up in the morning, the tiny apartment feels too big when there’s only him. He misses the clusters of Web’s books and papers mixing with his comic books and magazines. He misses finding Web cuddling his big shark plushie on the couch, looking rumpled and adorable. He misses Web when there’s a Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan’s rom-com movie on the TV because Web watches 90s rom-com like his life depends on it. He just misses Web too much that he begins to lash out more on people and he is pissed at Web for having this kind of control on him.

And yet Web still don’t believe that he matters so much to him. Always questioning about how much he cares and loves him and yeah he admits that he’s that kind of emotionally stunted asshole who rather fights until they bleed instead of talking about his feeling. And he’s sorry for being an asshole because he’s afraid if he opens up too much, he will get hurt.

But in the end, it is he who hurt himself by not telling Webster how much he means to him, making the blue eyed man doubts his love.

His musing is interrupted when Tab puts 6 shot glasses in front of him; line them up neatly before pouring the vodka sloppily; sloshing it onto the table top.

“Stop thinking and start drinking, jackass!”

Joe gives him the finger and downs two shots in one go; feels his throat burn and waits for the buzz to settle in his system. And he wants to get drunk fast and he wants to forget about Web so he can pretend the heavy feeling in his belly is from all the mix drinks.

But when he about to drink his third shot, Skinny comes barrelling to him; holding his phone out and he is ready to yell at Skinny if it’s not for the tense look on his face.

“What?” He barks when the man just stands there looking at him, mouth falls open in a fraction.

“It’s Web,” Skinny whispers and Joe can’t hear him because the bar is too loud so he steps forward and asks the question again.

“It’s Web! He’s in the hospital! There was an accident!”

Joe drops the shot glass and it shatters on the floor; his ears are roaring too loud not from the noises around him but from the blood rushing to his head and he can’t breath. “Which hospital?”

Skinny is gripping his arm, and he’s thankful for that because he can’t feel his legs anymore and the world tilts itself, wanting him to fall on his ass.

“Which hospital, Sisk?” Joe asks again, sharper this time but his voice catches in his throat and he realizes that Toye is standing next to him asking Skinny what happened and then Malarkey is looking at them from across the bar and he just wants to get out of here and go to Web _now!_

“The one on the 7th Street. Roe’s hospital,” Skinny answers after a beat and Joe notices that his voice wavers too. “C'mon I’ll take you there.”

*

Web cracks open his eyes when he hears the low buzz of people murmuring around him. The hard plastic chair is digging into his butt and his mouth feels like he has swallowed too much cotton balls and he can’t feel his left hand.

“—Liebgott. Yeah. I’m his boyfriend.”

Web turns his head to the right and squints his eyes against the white glare of the lights to see Joe talking to a nurse at the station with Skinny slowly making his way to him.

“Hey, buddy. You feeling okay?” Skinny asks, looking worried as he gingerly sits next to Webster; noticing the blue cast around his left hand.

“Fractured my pinky,” Web tells Skinny, holding up his bandaged hand and the latter smiles at how much Web looks like a little kid.

“Sisk.”

Skinny glances up and sees Roe walking towards them looking tired and harried.

“Doc,” Skinny greets back and Roe offers him a small smile before he squats by Web’s knees.

“Feeling okay there, Web?”

Web makes a noise and blinks his eyes. “Woozy,” he informs Roe, tapping his forehead with his good hand and Roe nods.

“It’s the pill. Might want to lie down and sleep it off,” Roe suggests. “You’re lucky that you didn’t fall on your head. Otherwise we’d be dealing with a concussion instead.”

Skinny wants to ask what happened but before he has the chance to open his mouth, Roe’s beeper beeps.

“I gotta go,” Roe says distractedly. “Make sure you tell Liebgott to sign the release form okay, Sisk?”

“You got that, Doc.”

With that Roe departs the scene, leaving Skinny and Web cozying up together on the hard plastic chair and Skinny opens his mouth to ask Web what happened only for Joe to come closer to where they are seated; looking both worried and annoyed when his eyes land on Webster.

“Seriously?” Joe starts and Skinny braces himself for the typical Joseph Liebgott Bitchfit. “I got the call and ran all the way here because you tripped over your shark plushie and fractured your lil finger? Unbelievable!” Joe rants.

Web glares at Joe and rolls his eyes and shuffles closer to Skinny. “Sorry for interrupting your busy schedule,” Web replies petulantly resting his head on Skinny shoulder, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the annoyed look on Joe’s face . “You can go now. I’m _fine_.”

Joe makes a sound behind his teeth and kicks Skinny’s sneakers. “Move.”

Skinny looks at Joe looking at him with his dark eyes and he looks at Web who is snuggling his shoulder. He doesn’t know why he always end up being stuck in the middle of Liebgott and Webster’s lovers spat but he kinda miss it. Because he hasn’t seen Joe and Web together in the same room in weeks and yeah, this isn’t really a good setting but they are together again.

“ _Move_ , Sisk,” Joe insists and Skinny rolls his eyes and gently pushes Web off of his shoulder and gives up his seat for Joe.

Web whines from being jostled off a comfy place, but once Joe settles next to him, he feels fingers buried in his thick hair; running them before tugging the strands gently to pull his head to rest on the bony shoulder. A soft sigh tumbles out from Web’s mouth as he inhales the familiar smell of rain and soft earth. The throbbing in his head decreases immediately as he nuzzles Joe’s neck.

“I told you your obsession with sharks will end up killing you.”

Web snorts, and pushes his face closer to Joe’s neck; feels the pulse jumps when he brushes his lips against the skin.

“And you’re an idiot if you think I’m gonna leave you,” Joe murmurs softly and Skinny takes that as his cue to move a few meters away from his friends and observes them from a safe distance.

“You told them that you’re my boyfriend,” Web mumbled thickly, sounding sleepy and Joe pulls him closer.

“Heard that huh?”

“I fractured my finger, not my ear,” Web quips back easily and he feels Joe’s chest vibrating with laughter.

“Good to know you still have your wit,” Joe murmurs, dropping a soft kiss on the crown of Web’s head; glancing at Skinny who looks at them with a wide smile.

Joe rolls his eyes at Skinny but runs his palm soothingly on Web’s back; feeling his chest tugs loose when Web moves in closer to him. He misses this. Misses the closeness that he shares with Webster. Misses the feel of Web’s warmth against his skin.

They have so much to talk about and he wants to fix things with Web but for now they are going home and he’ll be damned if he let Webster go this time around.

*

Joe reaches out his left arm and his fingers graze a solid soft something. He blinks his eyes open and takes a deep breath, realizing belatedly that he’s not dreaming. That Web is really sleeping next to him, his bulky body pressing close to his side as he watches the rhythmic rise and fall of Web’s chest.

Gently, so as not to wake Web, he runs his fingers on Web’s face; tracing the skin and feeling the roughness of Web’s five-o'clock-shadow under the pad of his fingertips. He glides his fingers from Web’s impressive jawline up to Web’s cheek, dragging them gently over his pouty lips and Joe feels the intense urge to lean in and kiss Web but he’s a coward because as soon as he hears the sharp intake of breath from the man sleeping next to him, he pulls his hand back to his side.

“Lieb?”

It’s been too long since he last heard Web calls him Lieb and he wants to savor it. Wants to feel that Web still loves him even if it’s just him pretending so he closes his eyes and let Web’s deep voice washes over him.

“Joe?”

Joe opens his eyes and even in the dark he can sense Web looking at him.

“Yeah?”

Web doesn’t answer but he moves his body closer and slow sliding his right leg against Joe’s, casually throws his arm over Joe’s chest, his bandaged hand resting over his heart and Web is nuzzling Joe’s collarbone with his nose.

“Just lemme hold you like this,” Web whispers, his breath warms on Joe’s skin and Joe wiggles around until his chin is perched on Web’s hair and his arm is around Web’s shoulder, and inside the blanket; their legs tangled together.

Joe is scared.

He is scared with how much power Web has over him. Scared over how much Web can hurt him if he lets his armor crack. But he has to tell Web about how he truly feel about Webster. About them. Even if he wishes for the bed to swallow his existence, he opens his mouth and speak.

“Miss you,” Joe starts, whispers it into Web’s hair and he feels Web mouth on his skin; soft and warm.

“And I’m scared,” Joe continues, gliding his fingers over Web’s shoulder; feeling the scratchy material catches his fingertips.

“Of what?” Web prods, sounding so far away like they are in a dream.

Joe runs up his fingers towards Web’s nape, caressing the soft skin before he speaks again.

“I’m scared that one day you will meet someone who is smarter than me, richer than me. Likes all the fucking culture things that you like. You even went out on a date with that banker boy,” Joe confesses quietly. “I keep thinking, what will happen then? I keep thinking that I’m not good enough to be with you, Web. Hell, I can’t even give you the thing that you want the most.”

“What do I want the most, Joe?” Web asks, his voice muffled against Joe’s skin.

“Someone who treats you right,” Joe replies, voice sounding so small until it’s just a mere whisper. “Someone who isn’t scared to talk to you about his feelings. Someone who fights for you; who doesn’t let you leave easily.”

Web shifts and leans towards the small bedside table and switches on the moon shaped night lamp. Joe squints his eyes when the room is flooded with soft orange glow light and he blinks and sees Web’s ocean blue eyes looking at him.

“First of all, it was _one_ date, Lieb,” Web points out. “Pat arranged that date because he thought I should go out and meet new people.”

“I will kill him,” Joe growls.

Web pushes his chest back firmly. “Second of all, and you need to listen to me carefully.” Web grabs Joe’s chin in his fingers and his blue eyes meeting soft brown. “Are you listening?” Joe rolls his eyes but nods.

“Get it through your thick head that all I want is you,” Web declares. “Why do you think I got frustrated when you refused to discuss about us? About our future?”

Joe blinks his eyes.

“You told me you’re scared,” Web glowered at Joe, pressing his fingers into Joe’s chin until the skin breaks into crescent shape. “I am _terrified_. I’m scared that you will stop fighting for me for good because you’ve done it enough time. I’m scared that I am too demanding and too sensitive that you will get bored with my dramatic ass.”

Web leans down until their noses brush lightly, shielding Joe’s eyes from the orange glow.

“ _Du bist mein ein und alles, Liebling_ ,” Web says quietly. “No matter how shitty things are, at the end of the day, I want no one else but you.”

Something in Joe’s chest unhinges and opens, and the heavy feeling that he’s been carrying since Web walks out from the door bleeds out when he cradles Web’s face in his hands and pulls him closer to kiss him soundly on the lips.

It’s been too long and he gasps around Web’s hot mouth, slow sliding against the soft lips before they part; breathing hard.

“I can’t promise you that we’ll stop fighting,” Joe peered into Web’s bright blue eyes. “I can’t promise you that everything will magically be fixed.” He drags his fingers into Web’s hair. “But I promise I will try. I promise—” His voice catches. “—I promise that I will try my best to try this talking about feeling thing. And I will fight for you. _Always_ ,” Joe promises. “ _Du bedeutest mir alles, David._ ”

Web presses a lingering soft kiss on Joe’s forehead, caresses Joe’s face with his good hand; feels his heart beating madly against his ribcage and he knows Joe can feel it with the way he smiles softly when he places his palm on Web’s chest.

“Love you,” Joe says finally and Web grins, leaning his face down until he’s resting on Joe’s chest.

Web doesn’t need to say it back, Joe can feel it pouring out from Web’s very pores, seeping into his skin, travelling in his veins and dipping into his heart.

*

Skinny Sisk is a man of many hidden talents.

One of said hidden talents is his ability to hang around at the back undetected. This has given him too many opportunities to eavesdrop on private conversations, resulting in him always being the first to know what’s happening.

But when it comes to Liebgott and Webster, Skinny isn’t sure what to think. The rumor about them breaking up for good is still flying around and neither Web nor Joe deny it and Skinny hasn’t been hanging out with either of them too since the night at the hospital. But he knows that Joe and Web are back together again. Don’t ask him how, he just _knows_ okay? He spends too much time being stuck between these two assholes to pick up the signs.

Like right now, it’s the first time Web and Joe are hanging out, being in the same room together in public. Skinny knows Babe and George are waiting for _something_ to happen; for Joe to snap at Web for being there or for Web to dramatically declares that he has found a new boyfriend.

But Joe and Web just sit at the bar, drinking their respective beers; nodding their heads along when Lip says something. Once in awhile Joe will touch Web; a brief touch to the elbow, a gentle squeeze of his forearm that nobody will notice because it’s quick.

Nobody but Skinny that is because he’s so in tune with Web and Joe’s body language that he can pick up these small intimate gestures between them. He smiles around the rim of his beer glass, feels his chest do the happy dance because Web and Joe are okay and he wants them to be happy.

“I gotta go. Have to submit my articles by 8 tomorrow,” Web announces and Bill tries to coax him for one more drink because, “Been too long since we’ve seen you, Web!”

“I can’t stay, guys. Maybe tomorrow?” Web promises, smiling at Bill and his blue eyes bright when he looks at Joe who busies himself with buttoning up Web’s coat despite his pinky already healed. It’s such an unconscious move on Joe’s part and he does it too effortlessly that Skinny grins when Babe and George gapes at them.

Then Web leans in a bit to kiss Joe on the lips, a soft peck while murmuring “Love you.”

Joe grunts out a soft “Love you too.”

Skinny hides his smile when Joe glares at them after Web leaves the bar. “What?” Joe barks, eyeing Babe and George who are still looking at him. 

“I thought you and Web are over for good?” Toye asks breezily, and Joe just shrugs his shoulder and lights up a cigarette. “He’s too important for me to let him go.”

Somewhere in the crowd, Skinny hears Malarkey and Muck’s voice talking about how they will never understand Joe and Web’s relationship.

And Skinny thinks that there’s not much to be understood because Joe and Web love one another enough to move past their difference and to move together to learn to understand and to accept each other’s weaknesses and flaws.

Those, Skinny knows, are enough for Joe and Web.

Everything else can burn away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the sappy story. hope you like it! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
